


Season 13 Opener

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Dean Winchester, Anal Sex, Castiel (Supernatural) Lives, Depressed Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Magic, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 12, Supportive Dean, Witch Sam, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Basically this is the payoff we deserve after having our hearts ripped out by Season 12. Dean and Cas are togetherliving in Washington and Dean is sticking by his fallen angel.





	Season 13 Opener

Sam didn’t remember ordering anything but he found a slip in his post office box that said he had a large parcel to pick up. He took it to the counter and was stunned to see two guys haul up an old steamer trunk. He hefted it out to the truck by himself.

 

Back at the bunker he carefully investigated it, fearing it was an explosive or something from the Men of Letters overseas. Convinced it wasn't, he popped it open to find a letter inside.

 

The first few lines were in an archaic language he didn’t immediately recognize. His hands tingled and shook as he read the rest of the text.

 

_ Samuel,  _

 

_ A powerful seer foretold my end. If you are reading this my fate could not be avoided. I have bestowed upon you the magicks I had amassed as well as the texts you will need to hone your craft. There is a great power in you, Samuel. You have the heart of a witch. I merely awakened what was laying dormant.  _

 

_ Yours,  _

 

_ Rowena McLeod  _

 

Sam let the paper fall into the trunk on top of the books. “Son of a bitch.”

 

***

 

“Figured you were sick of fish so I got those burritos you like.” Dean kicked the door closed behind him and put the six pack in the fridge. He put away the rest of the groceries and went looking through the house. “Hey.”

 

He found Cas sitting on the floor in Jack’s room. He was leaned back against the never used crib and hugging a stuffed animal. He was wearing the same sweatpants and tee shirt he’d worn to bed. Dean sat beside him.

 

“One of the bad days, huh?” He put his arm around the fallen angel. Cas absently scratched at his healing scar from his fatal wound. His adoptive son could bring back the dead but not his grace or wings. He would never be an angel again. He would live and die as a human man with a soul, the soul being his cosmic consequence. 

 

“Not really. Just thinking. I should probably paint that wall. I expected some accelerated aging but not for him to be a grown man in a week.”

 

“We can go to Home Depot later if you want. We can make this a den. Put in some bookshelves...maybe make an office.” Dean looked around the room. He could turn it into a West coast hunter hub over a weekend and have Sam send him some lore books. He already had most of the bunker digitized on his laptop.

 

“You don’t have to do that, Dean. I know you miss being home.” Cas’ voice broke a little on that word.

 

“Home is where you are, whether it's here or Kansas.” He pulled Cas even closer and wrapped his other arm around in a full hug. “You didn't give up on me, did you? You helped Sam cure me from being a demon and you worked to lift the Mark of Cain.”

 

Cas let the tears flow freely. He’d cried a lot during his month of humanity. He felt Dean gently rock him and place a kiss on top of his head.

 

“I fucked up last time, Cas. I should have told Zeke to go fuck himself and kept you home. I shouldn't have left you in Colorado. I promised you, I promised you no more leaving.”

 

Cas sniffled and raised his head from Dean’s shoulder. “Why do you love me, Dean? All I ever did was fail you, betray you. I’m the reason your mother is gone.”

 

“Hey...hey, no. Look, you betrayed me to keep me from doing something stupid. I didn’t want to hurt a kid but if it was him or the world...and it turned out he saved mine.”

 

Dean cupped Cas’ jaw and gave him a chaste peck on the lips. He’d been so overcome with relief that Cas came back that he threw his list of reasons it wouldn't work out the window. He kept kissing Cas until the reality of the moment sunk in. Sam gave his acceptance and approval with a solid clap on the back.

 

“Babe, I love you. And if you want to stay here we’ll make it a real home. You and me. People in town already think we’re married.”

 

“They do?”

 

“Yeah. They asked if our surrogate backed out and moved away. They could tell you weren't  _ with _ Kelly.”

 

Cas sought another comforting kiss. That’s all they had exchanged since he came back. He had to heal like a normal person. Dean wanted to wait until he felt ready. They shared a bed every night and spooned. 

 

“Is that something you’d ever want? To get married?”

 

Dean shrugged. “Maybe. I mean, it’s just a piece of paper. Is that something you want?”

 

“I don’t know. It’s a human concept. I might someday like to experience matrimony. My marriage to Daphne was just a declaration. It was never legal. Nor was it consummated.”

 

“You never slept with her?”

 

“We were affectionate, much like we are. I wasn't interested in becoming more intimate with her and she accepted that. She used the term ‘asexual’.”

 

Dean let that word roll around in his head. “Are you? I mean, if you don’t want more than what we’re doing I can live with that. Not a dealbreaker.” 

 

“I am attracted to you, Dean. I would like to have a more physical aspect to our relationship. I just didn’t feel any of that for her. Perhaps part of me always knew I loved you.”

 

“Well, just so you know...I want you. Like  _ really _ want you.”

 

Cas smiled and climbed into Dean’s lap, straddling him. “I think I’m healed enough for some...strenuous activity.”

 

Dean lit up. “Yeah? Like, now?”

 

“Well it could wait till we get to our bedroom…”

 

Dean growled and nipped playfully at Cas’ bottom lip. He hugged Cas hard before pushing him off his lap and getting them to their feet. Cas laughed as he sprinted down the hallway with Dean chasing him and grabbing at his ass. They tumbled to the bed.

 

Dean kept it playful at first. He tickled Cas on purpose whilst he worked him out of his shirt. He started with gentle kisses peppered all over Cas’ face and neck. He was even more tender when he ran his hand over the pink scar. He lowered his head to give it a lingering kiss before going lower.

 

Cas carded his fingers through Dean's hair and writhed on the bed. Every time hot lips met his abdomen his hips raised. His arousal tented his sweats.

 

“Dean, take off your clothes.”

 

“Not yet. I’m gonna focus on you first and then we’ll get to me.” He pulled down Cas’ pants to leave him bare beneath him. He at least toed off his boots and lost the flannel.

 

Cas was so beautiful like this. Dean had seen him naked before but it was to clean and dress wounds. Now the gorgeous blue-eyed man was smiling at him and lovingly touching his face. His cock was thick and the tip glistened. Dean already knew how to approach his first time with another man.

 

He’d dreamt of this before, touching Cas and tasting him. He thumbed over the head to spread some of the precum and worked the shaft a few times. Cas was already tossing his head back and moaning. “You do this when you were human before?”

 

“Y-yes. I got hard thinking about you. Feels so much better with you doing it.”

 

“It’s about to feel a whole lot better.”

 

Dean aimed the tip to his lips. He licked the slit to get his first taste. He swirled his tongue all around it, keeping a loose grip at the base. More fluid oozed with his coaxing. He flattened his tongue against the underside and took him in.

 

Cas gasped for his breath. His fingers curled into the comforter. What Dean was doing felt amazing. He’d seen this act done in pornography. He never thought he’d experience it. He was already close to climax.

 

“Dean...I can’t...I need to…”

 

Dean just looked up at him with a slight smile from the swollen lips stretched by his manhood. He bobbed his head just a little faster before popping off and finishing Cas off by hand. He reached for a few tissues to clean him up. 

 

“Dean, that was incredible.” Cas’ chest heaved. His legs and feet tingled and his groin throbbed with aftershocks.

 

“Would you believe that’s the first time I’ve ever done that?”

 

“You are quite proficient for a beginner.”

 

“Um...thanks?”

 

“So how may I pleasure you?” Cas reached with trembling fingers for Dean’s buckle and zipper. He freed Dean’s hard cock and wrapped his hand around it. Dean closed his eyes and hissed.

 

“What do you feel comfortable doing? ‘Cause I can just take care of myself while we’re making out.”

 

“That’s ridiculous. I want you to make love to me. I want to consummate our union.”

 

“Pretty sure it’s gonna hurt. I mean,” he gestured at his above average endowment. “I think I have to do some prep work to stretch you first.” 

 

Cas let him go and rolled towards Dean’s side of the bed. He dug through the table drawer and retrieved the bottle of lube he knew Dean kept there.

 

“Take your time.” He pressed the bottle into Dean’s hand and lifted a leg back to give him better access.

 

Dean had done this a couple times with women. Of course they were more experienced than Cas. He would go slow. He didn't want pain to ruin this. He drizzled some lube on his fingers and moved them around to warm it first.

 

Cas flinched when his fingertip met his pucker. He took a few calming breaths and mentally prepared himself for the intrusion. Dean just rubbed circles until the muscle started to relax. Then he pressed in.

 

His finger was met with resistance of course. He just worked the tip until he could get past the rim. He watched for signs of discomfort from Cas but all he saw was steady  breathing to keep him relaxed. He pumped just the one finger in and out until he felt more give. He added more lube and tentatively pressed in two fingers.

 

This elicited a long moan from Cas. He only clenched once. His body gave less and less resistance as Dean opened him up. His spent cock twitched back to life. He was eager to feel Dean on top of him.

 

“Hold on, baby. I think we need to do one more,” Dean told him. It was still tight inside Cas but his dick would be even bigger. 

 

“Please, Dean. I want you inside me.”

 

Dean withdrew his fingers and slicked himself up. “You tell me if it’s too much.” He lined himself up and pushed as slowly as possible to get his head past the rim. He stayed still until Cas grunted in frustration. “Okay, okay. A little more.”

 

Cas was burning and there was some pain but he didn’t want to stop. He gripped Dean’s hips in an effort to pull him in sooner. He wanted to be filled. It seemed like an hour passed before Dean was fully seated.

 

Dean tested the weight Cas could bear when he lowered himself. “You still good, babe?”

 

“Yeah,” Cas said low and breathy in Dean’s ear. “I feel good. You can...start.” His legs wrapped high on Dean’s back and he held him close to his chest. Dean kissed him deep but tenderly as he inched back and slid in the first time.

 

“You feel so amazing, Cas,” Dean praised as be continued slow and shallow strokes. He usually closed his eyes during sex but he couldn't break his gaze from the deep blue pools locked on him. 

 

It was quiet, too. Just the short pants of breath and the smacking of lips between kisses. Dean realized he was actually making love to his...his  _ angel _ . His perfect, wonderful angel who loved him and wanted him. The man who was mentioning the possibility of marriage an hour ago.

 

“I’d marry you,” he blurted out, riding that train of thought. “Only you.” Cas’ nails dug into his back.

 

“Yes, Dean, yes!” Cas moaned. His head went back into the pillow. “Marry me.”

 

“Yeah?” Dean felt warmth flood through him. It pooled in his groin and suddenly those two words were the hottest thing he’d ever heard. “Yeah. Gonna marry you, Cas. Spend the rest of my life with you.” He was it off for just a few moments longer.

 

“Love you, Dean. Oh fuck I think I’m going to come again.”

 

“Me too, baby. Just let it go.” Dean lowered his head and nuzzled into Cas’ neck. He felt the hard member trapped between them pulse and a new warmth spread. Cas’ muscles contracted, milking the orgasm out of Dean.

 

They laid joined, caressing each other's faces and going back to the lazy pecks they started with. Dean pulled out but stayed on top of Cas. “This okay?”

 

“Feels good to be so close to you. We will require a shower soon, though. I forgot how messy orgasms could be.”

 

Dean snickered. Cas always had a way of saying things that were too cute for words. He sighed. “Did you mean it?”

 

“Marrying you? Yes. Did you?”

 

“I did. I do. Probably wasn’t the best time to revisit that conversation but I’m serious. Whether it's tomorrow or ten years from now, you’re the only one I can see spending my life with.”

 

“Should we pick the date in the shower, then?” He used his serious voice. Dean raised an eyebrow and he cracked. “Okay, discussing colors for the den, then?”

 

“We already sound like an old married couple.”

 

***

 

Dean was sound asleep, Cas half on him, both under the covers. They’d spent the day working on their home office and Dean cooked them some spaghetti for dinner. Cas managed to make garlic bread without burning it. After making love and showering they fell into easy slumber.

 

Dean startled at the sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand. He rubbed his eyes and checked the caller ID. Carefully he slipped out from under Cas and padded to their bathroom.

 

“Sammy, West Coast time. It’s three in the morning,” he groused.

 

_ “Dean, I think I found a way to get Mom back.” _

 

“Jack?”

 

_ “No. Rowena. She gave me her magic and some spellbooks.” _

 

“You saying you're a witch now?”

 

_ “Turns out I always was. She just awakened it or something. Anyway, I’m driving out there. I can make another rift.” _

 

“Sam…” He was too tired to argue. “Just be careful.”

  
_ “I will, Dean. See you soon.” _


End file.
